Stitched and Scarred
by Lady Zendra
Summary: Ariadne madden is finally returning to Hogwarts after an attempted suicide. she conquer her fears and bullies but never thought her one of them could capture a stitched up heart. rated M for later violence, adult themes and talk of rape and suicide.


Disclaimer : I do not own Any Harry Potter Characters.

Ariadne pov

I kicked my punching bag with enough force to send it flying off the hinge and onto the floor. It landed with a dull "thud", wiping the sweat off my brow I then wandered over to my window for a drink and time to think. As I sat down, I glanced at the healed scars on my arms.

I was slightly nervous about going back to Hogwarts after a year break to get better. I still remember that horrible night when I decided to end it all. I slit my wrists with "Sectum Sempra" and was found by Lily Evans after six minutes and screamed for help. Professor McGonagall had come in and managed to stop the bleeding, but I refused to let anyone touch me until they made the headmaster came in and managed to calm me down. Hagrid carried me down to the hospital wing. I still cringe when I accidentally prick my finger or cut my finger when slicing food.

Now that I was better, the wizard Psychologist I had been seeing deemed me fit to return to school. I still worried; I had positive outlets for my anger and sadness now but still. Going back meant facing Them, all the people who ever made fun of me. I was scared but I wanted to go back. I needed to face my fears. Ever since I had started at Hogwarts I was a victim of bullying, Courtesy of the Marauders; James Potter and Sirius Black had taken it upon themselves to make my life miserable. Of course all of Gryffindor was behind them.

I went to take a shower, I would take this on. I would beat this last obstacle. At all costs.

(next day, Kings Cross station, Platform 93/4)

I settled into my compartment after a length goodbye from my older brother, Joey, and his partner, Cody. My brother and Cody had been together since their days at Hogwarts. Mum died in Third year, so now Joey was my legal guardian. He had been my rock through out my therapy; he pushed me to return to school. I knew he was right and here I was. I took a deep breath and heard the door of the compartment slide open. I turned and saw Lily Evans. "May I sit here? I'm trying to avoid a certain Potter." I laughed, remembering how James had fancied Lily in second year "sure Lily. I'm the only one here." I replied. She stared at me quizzically. I smiled, I had grown taller since third year, I lost my baby fat and my horrible acne had cleared up; I had also "blossomed" from an A-cup to a C-34. "it's me Lily, Ariadne Madden!" Her eyes widened and she hugged me "Ariadne! Oh Merlin! You look so different!" I laughed and replied "yep, I'm all better. Although my wardrobe is darker than before." I laughed pointing to my black skirt, fishnets, knee high trainers and black eye-liner. Lily laughed, probably remembering my Bright and Colorful clothes from when I was depressed.

"So you're all better?" she asked playing with her fiery red hair as she sat down next to me. "yep, but Professor Dumbledore still wants me to come by his office once a week just to be sure." Lily smiled brightly "well that's great, I'm glad your better." We continued our conversation on what had happened at Hogwarts the past year until the door to our compartment slid open again and the two people I had wanted to avoid came strutting in.

James Potter and Sirius Black had grown exceptionally handsome since the last time I had seen them. Hot as they were, I could still sense the same arrogance I remembered from third year. James practically sprinted to Lily saying "Lily, my flower! Did you miss me over the summer?" as he sat down next to her. "Like I miss the Flu, Go away." I giggled and Sirius looked up, His eyes looked me over and he grinned. Sliding into the seat next to me as Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin came in and sat down. "Hi, haven't seen you around. What's your name?" I cringed, was he HITTING on me? Merlin, Kill me now. He put his hand on my thigh and I promptly seized his hand, hitting a pressure point in his wrist. He yelped in pain and I slamed him on the ground, placing my foot on his upper back and bending his arm. Martial arts, recommended from my Shrink.

"Bloody Hell!" he spat trying to escape, "don't remember me Black?" I said smirking "Ariadne Madden?" James Blurted "spider legs?" I rolled my eyes at the nickname that used to torture me. "yeah, I'm back so I would keep myself in line if I were you." I released Sirius and gestured to Lily, "shall we go?" she nodded laughing hysterically as we departed.

Sirius pov

I picked myself off the floor, staring in disbelief as Madden left. The Chubby little thirteen year old we had picked on was now…HOT! My mind was reeling. I remembered what had happened and why she took a year off. James stared at me with a look that was probably similar to mine. "who…when…how…where…WHAT IIN THE NAME OF Dumbledore's Underpants just happened!" he shouted and I thoroughly agreed. Remus didn't even look up from his book as he answered "Sirius just got his arse kicked by the girl you two used to make fun of." James turned to me. "well, there's only one thing to do…" he said and I nodded "what prank shall we pull to welcome ol' Spider-Legs back." I said all the while thinking about her big amber eyes…

(later) Ariadne Pov

Lily and I sat down at the Gryffindor table, the bustle was making me smile and realize how much I had missed this place. As the sorting began I notice Sirius and James sneak away 'what are they up to?' I thought to myself until Dumbledore rose and I fixed my attention on him.

"Students and Staff, I am pleased to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. All the new faces I see, welcome. We hope to have a great year this year and we have an old face that has been absent for some time. Ariadne Madden of Gryffindor has returned after a years break from our hallowed halls. May we welcome her back with warmth! Now I bid you all to tuck in." Food magically appeared on the table and I promptly dug into my food. I received several smiles and warm hellos from several Gryffindor's. So far this day was going pretty well.

When we all filed out of the great hall and up to the Common Room, Lily and I happily told several of our room mates what had happened on the train. All the girls laughed and a few of them acted it out. When we reached the Fat Lady's portrait, she smiled and said "welcome back Ms. Madden, Password?" I smiled and said "thank you Lady, its Gilly water." She swung open and as we entered the common room, I saw exactly what the Marauders had been planning.

The Common Room was decorated with dolls that looked like me, with cuts on their arms. Some hung from the ceiling; others laid all over in pools of fake blood, there was even one in the punch bowl, all the marauders stood on the boy's Dormitory staircase, fake cuts on their arms. "Welcome to your Why Are You Back Party!" Lily looked ready to kill them but I felt the bubbling of laughter well up in my chest. Then I started laughing hysterically.

Sirius pov

Madden looked at us for a moment, then began laughing like a mad woman. Anger grew inside me until I finally growled "And what is so funny?" she looked up and met my eyes "You are so pathetic, the whole lot of you. I can't believe I actually let you bully me for 3 years. Seems like you'll never change, did you honestly think all this was going to bother me?" she gestured to our setup, "do all of us a favor and grow up!" she waved goodbye to her friends and went up to the Girl's Dormitory. Leaving James and I completely speechless, and angrier than ever.

Ariadne pov

I ran up to my bed and threw myself onto it. I smiled so big I wouldn't care if it froze there. I had conquered them, my Bullies and fears. I took the chocolate frogs I had stashed in my trunk and ate them. Chocolate had never tasted so sweet.


End file.
